


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst but ends with fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, Cassian and reader's first mission together, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After your first mission with Cassian goes awry, secrets are confessed.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Worth It

When you first find out that you’re being ordered to go on a mission with Cassian, your stomach turns with apprehension. The two of you have never worked together before, despite being really good friends. At least, that’s what you like to think. 

You’ve known him for a good portion of your life. He’s been there for you even at your lowest points, and because of that you’re extremely grateful for him. You’re sure it’s the same the other way around, too. 

“Ready to go?” 

The sound of his voice makes you jump in your seat, snapping you from your thoughts. “Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah,” you mumble.

Cassian sits in the seat beside you and starts the ship up. Everything is smooth sailing once it’s off the ground, and your eyes gaze out the window. Even after flying in space so many times, you’re still amazed at the beauty that surrounds you. It’s almost like you’re a kid who’s in their favorite toy store. 

Without even looking over at him, you can feel Cassian’s gaze on you. “What?” 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he mumbles.

You shake your head. “I… It’s nothing.” He gives you a look but doesn’t say anything more, a small sigh leaving his lips. “You know, it’s funny. All of the years we’ve known each other, and this is our first mission together.” 

“Maybe they thought you were too much of a bad influence,” he shrugs, eyes twinkling. 

Your mouth gapes open, hand against your chest in mock offense. “I am not! If anyone’s the bad influence, it’s you.” Cassian only chuckles.

The rest of the ride is silent after that, but it’s not uncomfortable. You’ve known each other for so long that you don’t need to be constantly talking. It’s not long until you make it to your destination. After Cassian lands the ship, the two of you prepare to head out into what looks like a barren desert. He turns to K-2SO, who’s been strangely quiet this entire time, which is very out of character for him.

“Kay, stay on the ship. Be ready for us when we come back.” 

The droid nods. “Good luck, and try not to get killed.” Kaytoo pauses. “Would you like to hear the odds of this mission being successful?” 

“No, we don’t–” you start.

“With (Y/n) here, it is at a low 38%.” 

Your jaw clenches, and Cassian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shut it, Kay. Come on, (Y/n). We’ll be fine, just – follow my orders,” he says gruffly.

Huffing, you follow Cassian out of the ship. It doesn’t take you long to get to the center of the city. The place is crawling with people, and there are creatures that you’ve never seen before in your life. You make sure to stay close to Cassian, afraid that if you step away for even a second, you’ll be swept away with the crowd.

At first, everything seems to be going perfectly fine. The fact that you and Cassian haven’t run into any trouble is a miracle, really. 

It happens quickly. One second, you’re by Cassian’s side. You step away for only a moment, and the next thing you know, you’re being yanked back, an unfamiliar grip tight around your waist. Cold metal presses against your neck, and you know without looking that it’s a blaster. Cassian spins around, eyes widening when he realizes the situation you’re in. He immediately pulls up his weapon and aims it at the trooper.

“Let her go.” His jaw ticks, eyes flashing. 

The grip around you tightens and you suck in a breath, heart stuttering. Out of all the ways you pictured yourself dying, this wasn’t one of them. 

“Give me information about the Rebel Alliance, then I’ll consider it.” 

“Just – please. Let her go.” There’s an expression on his face that you’ve never seen before, and it takes you a moment to realize what it is. Defeat. “I’ll tell you. Everything you want to know.” 

You feel the storm trooper’s arm loosen, and you stumble out of his grip, letting out a breath that you didn’t know you had been holding. Before you can do much else, Cassian shoots, and the storm trooper tumbles to the ground, unmoving. Cassian’s hand grips yours and tugs you away, the two of you starting to run. 

“But – Cass – the information!” 

You struggle to hear his response as you push your way through the throng of people. “Screw the information. We need to get back to the ship. We’ve drawn too much attention to ourselves.” As you look around, you realize he’s right. Everyone is starting to point and whisper, and if you don’t get out of there soon, well… You don’t want to think about that.

Once you’re back, you slump against the wall of the ship, letting out a deep breath. Kay looks between the two of you. “I’m assuming I was right then?” You glare at the droid, not in the mood to deal with his comments right now. 

Soon enough, Cassian starts up the ship and it leaves the ground, and seconds later the bright stars surround it as it's put into autopilot.

“What the hell was that?” 

You jump in surprise as Cassian whirls on you, face contorted in anger. Your heart races at his outburst. “I–”

“I told you to follow my orders, and you disobeyed them! You could have gotten us killed!” The way he raises his voice makes your throat tighten, and you flinch back.

“Cass, I – I’m sorry,” you stutter. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

He scoffs, shaking his head. “Stop making excuses. You should not have gone on this mission. It was too risky for you.” 

You stare at him in disbelief, a strangled noise coming from your throat. “Wait, hold on, are you serious? So just because I made one little mistake, now you think that, what, I’m not as cut out for this as you? Because we both know that’s bullshit. I’ve been doing this as long as you have, and I’m just as capable of taking care of myself out there as you are.”

Cassian’s face softens, but only a little bit. “I know you are. It’s just–” He pauses, and it looks like he’s having an internal war inside his mind. You can practically see the gears turning.

“Just what, Cassian?” 

He sighs, rubbing at his temple. “This is not how I wanted to tell you this.”

You furrow your brows, confused. “Tell me what?” you whisper.

His gaze focuses on the floor, but only for a moment before his eyes are locked again with yours. Without warning, he marches up to you, taking your face in his hands and kissing you passionately. Instantly, your mind goes into panic mode and you push him back, your heart pounding in your chest. You don’t miss the rejected look he gives you.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Cassian shakes his head. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?” you ask, voice quiet, trembling. The blood rushes to your head, and the only thing you can hear is your heart beat pounding in your ears.

His eyes water. “Don’t tell me that you don’t feel the same way.”

Your stomach drops. Even though you don’t want to admit it to yourself, you know what he’s talking about. Sure, the thought of being with Cassian has crossed your mind more than once. You just never thought that he would feel the same way.

“Cassian…” You’re not sure what to say, have no idea what to say.

“So you agree, then. But why are you so scared?”

You feel your breath catch in your throat. “Scared?”

“You’re scared. I can tell.”

For a moment you stare at him, unable to form a coherent sentence. Your bottom lip starts to quiver, and you take it between your teeth. Tears fill your eyes but you blink them away, not wanting to cry in front of him.

“I’m scared because… hell, we’re in the middle of a war, Cass. Imagine we do get together. Then I’ll constantly be worrying about you, wondering whether or not you’ll still be alive at the end of the day. It’s another way for the Empire to get to us.” You hate how your voice cracks, the way his face falls because of it. “If something were to happen to you, I don’t know what–” 

A sob tears through your throat, unable to hold it back any longer. Cassian instantly wraps his arms around you and you bury your face into his shoulder.

He shushes you softly. “It will be okay, mía querida. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“But Cass–”

“Stop it,” he mumbles. He pulls back, just a bit, and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “The risk makes it all the more worth it. Right?”

You suppose he does have a point. Being in this relationship with him, it’ll just give you even more of a reason to fight. And he’s right – it is worth it.

For Cassian, anything’s worth it.


End file.
